ADIOS
by L-chan12
Summary: yo confie y por eso ahora no puedo con el dolor


Esta es una historia que cree inspirada por alguien que precio.

* * *

Todos siempre dicen aprecia los momentos que tienes con los que amas por que cuando ya no esten para ti lo lamentaras, pero aun asi yo no tengo gente asi mis hermanas, mis amigos y hasta mi propio novio me dieron dolor, remodimiento y soledad todos decian que era calida como el sol ahora soy solo una muñeca que jamas podre recuperar mi libertad ¿quien soy? ¿quien era? ¿que soy? bueno eso... ya... no lo se viejos recuerdos llegan a mi mente todos de sonrisas falsas, de burlas, de engaños y remordimientos ahora mismo estoy en mi cuarto ecerrada en el baño dentro de la tina de todas las personas que salve de su muerte yo soy ahor la que va a morir toda la gente siempre dice cosas como "quiero morir" o "solo yo soy algo que no debe de excistir"pero ¿han sufrido el verdadero dolor o es solo un capricho? yo soy un mountros que se aferra a su oscuridad este es mi purgatorio si para ser feiz debo irme soy capaz de eso y mas que ironia una persona que es amada en cuestion de segundos puedes ser odiada y olvidada este mundo es un asco un herror que cometimos esta lleno de almas impuras un alma pura puede ser manchada en cuestion de segundos cuenta una leyenda que.

"un angel bajo de cielo y se enamoro de un hermoso joven ella solo lo aculto por pensar en ser rechazada pero lo que ella no sabia era que el la amaba pero entonces llego una monja a la iglesia ella era hermosa y bondadosa la monja se enamoro del joven pero sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos la monja hizo un juramento este se trataba de que cualquiera que estuviera con el joven moriria una noche el bello angel y el apuesto joven se declararon esa noche se juraron amor eterno pero su amor no duro mucho ya que esa misma noche la monja los miro ella consumida por los celos hizo una locura al dia siguiente la monja culpo al pobre angel de ser bruja por su increible talento de poder curar a cualquier enfermo la torturaron de horribles formas el joven que amaba no hacia nada la veia con dolor pero si poder hacer nada al final la ataron a una cruz donde ella los veia a todos con odio algo que nunca habia sentido volteo a ver al joven el solo aparto la mirada ella dolida lloro mas entonces la monja empezo a decir un reso que hacia que el bello angel se retorciera de dolor la moja se acerco a ella con una daga con la que corto su cabello el bello angel estaba en shock sin poder no llorar al final el angel se dasata y se convierte en un demonio que destruia todo a su paso fue enviado al infierno".

no puedo evitar pensar ser ese angel ironico yo era una persona que odiaba a la muerte pero ahora la deceo quiero saber como se siente cortarce las venas en una tina de agua helada mientras finas gotas de sangre salen de mis muñecas sintiendo el agua fria recorer todo mi cuerpo mientras se tiñe el agua de un bello carmin sintiendo como lagrimas que humedecen mis mejillas mientras siento como todo se hace borroso y negro dando paso a la muerte.

?: BURBUJA HABRE POR FAVOR TODO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR -dijo una voz familiar-.

Burbuja: dime Bombon dime como se puede arreglar -dije con voz neutro solo se mantuvo el silencio-.

?: BURBUJA POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS DEJA DE HACE ESTA ESTUPIDES POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO SIN TI NO SOMOS NADA NO NOS LASTIMES DE ESTA FORMA-dijo otra voz con deseperacion-.

Burbuja: pero Bellota y cuando me lastimeron ustedes no hicieron nada para ayudarme para por que las deberia ayudar ah ya se les cantare una cancion para que me recuerden -dije con neutralidad en mi voz- La alondra que olvido donde esta su hogar dentro de un inmenso un inmenso trigal lloro y busco a su madre pero solo se oyo el moh verde, el trigo y la muerte desde ahora y hasta ahora el tiempo paso y el sol tristemente desaparecio -se oyo el eco acompañado de sollozos y llantos no puedo mas quiero morir- las voy a extrañar las amo -dije antes de cortes mi muñeca derecha-.

Bellota: PARA, PARA POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS -dijo sollozando-.

Bombon: POR QUE, POR QUE NO TE VAYAS NO NOS DEJES POR FAVOR -dijo con dolor en sus palabras-.

Burbuja: le digo algo me diverti todo el tiempo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice los juego, las travesura y las bromas todo lo atesorare pero tambien el odio que tengo se ira conmigo -dije con triteza y felicidad antes de cortar mi muñeca izquierda- adios -justo en el momento en que ellas lograron entrar al baño-.

Bombon: no te vayas por favor -dijo abrazando el cuerpo sin vida-.

Bellota: adios... y... lo siento -dijo mientras apretaba sus puños y forzaba una sonrisa-.

* * *

L-chan: esta dedicado a mi hermana que ya no puede con todo el dolor.

Anaconda: oye pero por que con este anime si tu hermana prefiere Inuyasha.

L-chan: eh um ah Adios.

Anaconda: oye no huyas cobarde.


End file.
